The present invention relates to a measuring instrument for quickly and easily making repetitive measurements of internal dimensions as well as external dimensions.
A measuring instrument of this general type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,008 which discloses a vernier caliper comprising a main bar or scale, a repetitive measurement operating device mounted on the main bar and adjacent to a slider, a pusher on the repetitive measurement operating device to push the slider, and a dial indicator on the repetitive measurement device to indicate the displacement of the slider when an object to be measured is held between the main bar and slider jaws and the slider is pushed by the pusher. With such vernier calipers, similar dimensions can be repetitively measured quickly and easily, but the repetitive measurements are limited to measurements of either internal dimensions only or external dimensions only.